


Stars Collide

by goresque



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alcohol, Heavy Petting, Nostalgia, Other, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresque/pseuds/goresque
Summary: “Do you remember the symphony in Polyhex?” Megatron was looking into his engex cube, swirling the liquid around before he took a deep drink. “Before.”“Before” was a broad statement.





	

Starscream tried to avoid Megatron whenever he drank.

Not because he was violent. Quite the opposite. Engex mellowed Megatron to the point of softness, to where he would refuse action out of stubbornness and depression. No, Starscream stayed away because of Megatron’s habit of reminiscing. 

Still he found himself in Megatron’s quarters, a cube of high grade pushed in his direction. He curled his talons around the cube where he sat across from his leader, one finger tapping against the plasteel container. “You're generous tonight, master.”

Megatron ignored him. Instead he sipped at his own engex and turned his head, staring off into nothing. 

They drank in silence. Megatron poured himself more engex than Starscream would have recommended. He was still nursing his first cube. 

“Do you remember the symphony in Polyhex?” Megatron was looking into his engex cube, swirling the liquid around before he took a deep drink. “Before.”

“Before” was a broad statement. Starscream knew, however, when exactly "before" happened to be. 

“Mm. When you took me on what you thought was a fancy date.” Starscream didn't mention how much he had enjoyed that outing. “You chose the symphony well, really. Authentic Polyhexian. You couldn't have known I think it has the musical qualities of two photovoltaicats mating.”

“You looked beautiful.” Something in the warlord’s frame was shifting, relaxing. Megatron set his empty cube on the small table between them, and poured himself another. “I had used my last can of polish for that date.”

“No wonder you looked so dull when we visited Vos.” Starscream pushed his cube away, done drinking. “What are you getting at?”

Megatron twirled a claw in his fuel. “You should have been unattainable.”

Starscream’s wings twitched in anxiety. “Wasn't that our goal? To make the unattainable attainable?”

Shaking his helm, Megatron picked up his cube again, staring over it to meet Starscream’s gaze. When he finished the cube he set it down with a delicate clatter. “You were never supposed to be attainable to me.”

Starscream wasn't sure what to say to that. Instead of answering, he only nodded and looked away, his wings vibrating with the feeling that he would be hurt if he stayed. Megatron was rarely violent when drinking, but he had been subjected to his master’s ire more than he preferred. A vent whistled past his ailerons as his wings trembled. “You have me.”

He didn't mean it to sound so depressing.

Megatron only nodded, giving a glance back to the half empty, ornate bottle of engex. He put the cap on it instead. 

“You'd think I was going soft.” Megatron was slow to rise to his pedes, his wide stabilizers only barely holding him upright.

“Maybe you are.” Starscream’s lips twitched. He set his nearly empty cube down and glanced up at his leader, awaiting his cue. Megatron was in a delicate place. He could be gentle or cruel, and Starscream had no clue as to which it would be.

Megatron offered him a hand. He took it. 

“I'm afraid there's no music to dance to,” Megatron slurred, pulling starscream’s hand up to his shoulder and placing his own at the seeker’s thin waist. He stepped back, taking them away from the table. The way his stabilizers moved was less than graceful, but Starscream kept up the pace with him, using his weight to tilt Megatron in a more favorable direction. 

“You never were good at dancing to anyone else’s music,” Starscream scoffed. He turned them, urging them away from the table once more. His rapid pedesteps matched Megstron’s steady, wide ones, just enough for them to both move fluidly.

“Perhaps not.” Megatron cinched his arm around Starscream’s waist tighter. “You look beautiful like this.”

“Don't flatter me, it's unbecoming,” Starscream chided, though his wings flapped at the praise. He leaned into Megatron's tightening grip. “You used to have such a way with words. What happened to ‘you outshine Vector Sigma’ and ‘Primus’ spark is dull in comparison to yours, Starscream’?”

“I have not been poetic in four million years.” The curve of Megatron’s lips slowly turned up on one corner. “Perhaps I should start again.”

Starscream scoffed. He held his hand out, as if he expected Megatron to kiss it like he were a king with a ring to lavish attention to. “Then impress me, grounder.”

Megatron grasped his wrist and kissed his palm, his talons sliding between the joints of Starscream’s servos. “You are the moon.”

“Go on.”

“I'm afraid the poetry doesn't flow as easily as it once did.” Megatron instead leaned down to curb his arm beneath Starscream’s bottom, hefting him onto one arm. “But I will tell you this. Luna 1 holds legacies of freedom. The legacies painted on the wings of the true fliers. This freedom was gifted, and squandered.” Starscream's wings vibrated as his wrist was kissed. “Keep your freedom, Starscream. It is all you have left.”

Starscream didn't say how depressing that was, given how trapped he felt on a regular basis. Instead he coiled his arms around Megatron’s neck and distracted him with a kiss. Each hand at his waist, pawing at his thighs ensured him the best way to keep Megatron sated was to lay back and open his panel.

Instead of laying waste to him, Megatron twirled him in the air and kissed him deep. He tucked one of Starscream’s heels over his hip and held him by the back of his neck. “Holding you is like catching smoke. I'm lucky I haven't squeezed too hard yet, I’d lose you.”

Starscream clicked his vocalizer, wings flicking as he crooned over Megatron’s flattery. “What an unsightly thing you are. You'll make me blush.”

Megatron almost fell backwards, catching himself with a stabilizer shifting back. He pinched the junction of Starscream’s wingspan, then slid his claw along the edge of his wing. “Sing for me?”

Starscream positively vibrated as Megatron said it. He placed his palm against his leader’s chest, talon stroking over his spark. “Set me down then. You know how this goes.”

Megatron did know. He knew, as he set Starscream so gently on his raised pedes, that the dance was half the song.

While Megatron reclaimed his seat, leaning back with hooded optics and watching Starscream with a hungry growl of his engines, Starscream clicked his heels together and let his wings vibrate behind him, ailerons held tight to their seams as a gentle hum reverberated through the room. The melodious sound curled against Megatron’s field, bouncing off walls, soon joined by the sharp sound of Starscream keening in Vosian. 

Starscream took several steps, the air whistling against his now flapping ailerons to create new sounds, wings sometimes swinging or dipping down, pushing back or rising up in their intricate cant. He spun once, then again. Whenever he flared his plating, spanning his wings, he reminded Megatron of an avian mating display. 

Starscream twirled once more, coming closer until he could raise a heel up into Megatron's chair. He placed the tip of his pede across Megatron’s modesty panel, knocking his thruster against broad thighs. “Is that satisfactory, my lord?”

A nod was all he received. Digits crawled over his heel, a claw sliding up into his thruster. Starscream’s cables crawled and tightened at the new sensation, raising his pede to escape it. Instead, Megatron gripped his thruster and yanked him forward into his waiting lap. 

“Very pleasing. Satisfying? Not yet.” Megatron palmed Starscream’s wing, teasing an aileron open and fingering under it. Starscream’s wings shot up as if he'd been shocked, his optics snapping open wide. 

“Megatron!” he exclaimed, beating his wings in a powerful show to make his master release him. No such luck. 

“I will only be satisfied once I have you forever.” Megatron lifted Starscream up, having him straddle his lap. He tilted his helm up, bumping his helm and Starscream’s dorsal. “And forever has not yet come to an end.”


End file.
